A highly competitive application marketplace and the consumerization of information technology have put tremendous pressure on application developers to deliver high quality user experiences for both consumers and employees on numerous and varied target platforms. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to employ modern cross-platform software development tools to enable application developers to develop applications that target more than one platform. Further, modern programming languages may include features that allow for efficient and safer programming of applications. Some of the modern programming languages may employ one or more runtime memory management features for applications that are executing on the target platform. However, in some cases, some target platform may employ memory managers that may interoperate poorly with the memory management features supported by the cross-platform software development tools. Namely, some mobile computers (e.g., smartphones, tablets, or the like), game consoles, and so on, may provide memory management features that may interfere with the memory management features supported by the cross-platform software development tools. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.